legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 15 - Arrive at Tails' Tower! Enter the Bat Thief
Narrator: Having aidded humans with an attack by the Zerg Swarm, Sonic reunited with his brother and sister Manic and Sonia. They gave Sonic his Guitar which can help him in his fight with Myotismon and Sarah. He send both of them to The Freedom Fighters and now arrives at the gate to the Tower where Tails is hold up. Sonic: Wow I can see the Tower from behind this gate. All right Tails. I'm coming for ya little buddy! "Sonic opens the gate and walks though the gate" "The area around the tower is filled with advance technology all around. He looks up and sees the Tower ahead" Sonic: Man Tails has been busy.... "Starts walking while look at what is around him. Suddenly Sonic he hears footsteps coming and so he quickly gets behind cover" "Out of a corner comes a robot walking on four legs and has one eye. Sonic watches thinking it must be on patrol for intruders" Sonic: That must be one of the robots Tails has been building.... How did he build something like that? "While Sonic continues watching the robot another one shows up behind him. This one flies and would be called a Sentry Drone. It sees Sonic and it starts loading its guns. The sound of it loading gets Sonic attention and he starts making a run for it as the drone starts shooting at him." "The other robot hears the noise and sees Sonic and it starts an alarm alerting other robots. More of those 4 legged robots and drones start coming out and they all start showing at Sonic. Sonic quickly gets behind more cover" Sonic: Whoa. Okay this is harder then I thought... All right Sonic time to rock they're world! "Sonic's necklace glows and he gets his guitar again. He jumps and starts shooting at the robots with the guitars lasers at them" "Sonic avoids the robots laser fire while he shoots back at the robots. Eventually he destroys the robots and his guitar returns to a necklace" Sonic: Hoo... Well that could have gone a bit better. But whatever. Now I can get to the tower. "Sonic starts walking toward the tower moving closer and closer. But another drone flies behind Sonic is preparing to shoot him but suddenly it explodes. Sonic turns to see the explosion" Sonic: What the??? Who did that? ???: You should be more careful Sonic. You gotta watch your back around here. "Sonic looks up behind him and sees a female bat standing high above him" Sonic: Rouge? Rouge: "Jumps down" The one and only. Sonic: Heh. Been awhile. How've you been? Rouge: Oh just peachy. Even with all these aliens and a stupid vampire taking over our world. Sonic: I'm sorry. I should not have left. Rouge: Ah don't blame yourself. How were you gonna know this would happen? You can't see the future. Sonic: That's true. Rouge: You know I gotta thank you for dealing with those robots of Tails. They were trouble. Sonic: How did Tails build them? Rouge: He did not "build" them per say. More like salvage them. Sonic: From what? Rouge: Those aliens I mentioned? Yeah they had a whole bunch of these things. Used them to fight the humans and Myotismon's army. Tails gathered up the ones that were destroy fixed them up and programmed them to serve Myotismon. Sonic: How many of these does he have? Rouge: A lot. And that was only group you faced. Many still patrol the area around this tower. There might also be some in the city. Looking for us. Or you. Sonic: So it seems to to take out these robots I need to get to the top of the tower and stop Tails. Rouge: Uh Sonic you can't go up there. Sonic: Yeah I can. I took out the guards so its no problem. "Runs off" Rouge: No its not that its- "Sonic runs to the tower but suddenly a bunch of other defense appear as Sonic came closer: Laser turrets missile launchers and even a lighting tower. All them fire at once and Sonic is starts running back while avoiding the attacks. When he was far enough away the defense stop" Sonic: "Panting" Rouge: That's what I was trying to tell you. Tails has some crazy amount of defense around the tower. No one can get close to it. Sonic: Oh great. How am I gonna get past? Rouge: Well maybe you and I can make a deal. Sonic: What do you mean? Rouge: See I happen to know where the generator that powers the towers defense is. I could destroy and you can get inside. Sonic: Really? That'd be great! Rouge: But first I want you to do something for me. Sonic: What? Rouge: I had in my hands a beautiful jewel but Myotismon's little creeps stole it from me. So here's my deal: Get my jewel back, I don't care how you do it, give it to me and I'll shut down the defenses? Sound good? Sonic: I'm not a treasure hunter, Rouge. And I have no idea where Knuckles is. Rouge: But I know where he has the jewel. The problem is its heavily guarded. Sonic: All right then. "Hands Rouge his map" Show me. Rouge: "Draws on the map" Right here. "Hands the map back to Sonic" Sonic: All right. I'll get this jewel back for you Rouge. Rouge: Thanks Sonic. I knew I could count on you. I'll wait for you here. But be on guard when you come back. Tails might have more robots ready by the time you get back. Sonic: Thanks for the tip. See ya! "Runs off" To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius